earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Confidential Correspondence
Category:Stories Category:Pariwinkle Category:Bonnyjune Category:Taijiang Category:Litto Confidential Correspondence =November 1st: Letter= by Pariwinkle Dear Mr. Jiang I have just been informed by my agent that you and your organization have successfully acquired the items I request and delivered them to all requested recipients. I can not tell you how happy this makes me. I knew from the start I could rely on your good business instincts and know how. I am glad I was right. Our success tonight is opening the door to a significant level of profit, and I am pleased tell you that a large part of it is because of your prompt responses to my requests. I can say beyond a doubt bringing you and your organization into my plans was a wise move. I trust the diamonds were an adequate payment for the trouble you and yours went through. I shall need your assistance again in the future and look forward to a long and profitable relationship with you. Very Respectfully PCRIII =November 1st= By Pariwinkle Pariwinkle Cogsworth Rocketfellers II sat at his desk and looked over all the various reports he had spread out in front of him. It was like a big jigsaw puzzle, and Duce (as his card playing friends called him) loved a challenge. He had to admit, he was proud of his son, probably for the first time in a very long time. The reports from his agents painted a very clear picture for someone who knew what to look for. His son, through the use of his own assets and the help of a few others, was on the verge of acquiring a monopoly with the usually reclusive Blood Elves. If he was able to carry off his plan, he would have first rights to all the business activities that entailed. Very few people knew the Blood Elves were on the verge of joining the Horde and abandoning their self imposed isolation. The money making potential for anyone who could get in on the ground floor was huge. Huge enough to even interest a Rocketfellers. His father had always intended Duce to sit at the head of the Rocketfellers’ clan table, that was evident in the fact he had given him the name Pariwinkle. Still, he did not want it to be too easy for him, and so he had encouraged all his other sons to vie for the position as well, as his father had before him. Duce had of course always surpassed his brothers and many nephews and cousins. Recently, though, his brother Theopolous had been showing strong enough revenues to be considered a valid threat. Never one to underestimate anyone, Duce kept a close eye on Theopolous at all times. He also kept a close eye on his first son. Pariwinkle Cogsworth Rocketfellers III had worried him for quite a while. He was afraid at first, that the boy didn’t have what it took to sit at the head of the table. This little scheme of his showed Duce that his son was ruthless and conniving enough to one day take his place, as he had always hoped. Still, that day was a long way off, so for now he would let his son enjoy enough profits from this venture to move him up the table to the chair next to his. The rest of the profits he would redirect to his own accounts to ensure Theopolous and the others were kept at bay. Still, Theopolous was growing more adept each day. Perhaps, he thought, it was time to remove the bur from his side once and for all. There was one rule that all Rocketfellers lived by. “All is fair in love and profit, but never spill the blood of a Rocketfellers.” His father, had said those very words to him the day he handed over the head seat to his son. As he walked toward the door to begin his much earned retirement from running the clan he added… “unless of course one of them threatens your position at the head of the table, then do what you have to.” Implied was the “don’t get caught” part. Well, that’s what sons were for. He called in his personal servant and began dictating instructions to him. The plan, once instigated, would ensure him a large portion of the profits his son had planed to see, and would also make his son think it was his Uncle Theopolous who was horning in on his take. More than likely, the boy would display some of that Pariwinkle ruthlessness, and take care of Theopolous once and for all. If he did it well, and no one suspected him, grand. If he botched it and caught the blame, well then Duce would throw him to the wolves and start grooming one of his other sons for the head of the table. =November 10th: Letter= By Pariwinkle Dear Mr. Jiang It has come to my attention that the King has disbanded the old Senate, following the revelation of a rather strange scandal, and is in the process of reforming the Dwarven Senate in Iron Forge with a whole new batch of Senators. This presents several business opportunities that I would like to capitalize on, and I am hoping that you will be able to help me. Specifically, I would like as much information as I can get on the incoming Senators. Specifically, I am interesting in finding out which of them would be open to accepting financial gain while supporting my various business activities. I would also be interested in knowing which of them is vulnerable to other forms of persuasion. My agent will be in contact with you to pay you for your services. I look forward to the inciteful reports I am sure you will be forwarding to me. As always, my involvement in this sort of activity is to be kept strickly confidential. PCR III =November 14th= By Pariwinkle Pariwinkle smiled to himself. Turmoil in Iron Forge. A new Senate. The potential to buy support from a whole new batch of incoming Senators. He was glad Litto had suggested using Tai Jiang and his organization to sound out the waters. They were both competent and discreat. With any luck, he would soon have a few Dwarven Senators by the purse strings, and his business activities in the Dwarvish lands would be secure. =November 28th= By Pariwinkle Dear Mr Jiang I have most recently passed the most difficult and quite dangerous academic and field tests for the exalted title of Master Warlock. As a close business associate, I was sure you would be quite pleased and wish the chance to bask in my new magnificence. As such, I am sending you a small gift. In the package attached to this note you will find a portrait of me holding my Master Warlock certificate up for all to admire. It is one of several such portraits I had commisioned. Feel free to hang it somewhere prominent in your home so you too can enjoy the glory of my recent success. Your Friend and Business Associate PCRIII =December 1st= By Pariwinkle Borriguard brought the letter to him on the silver platter. Pariwinkle Cogsworth Rocketfellers III sniffed the letter and smiled. "From a woman" he thought, then carefully opened it. After reading the letter, he set it back down on the tray and looked into the fire. "A tea" he thought "how interesting. I wonder if this is business or pleasure. Perhaps a bit of both." Grabbing a fresh piece of parchment and his quill, he penned his acceptance note, and had Borriguard drop it in the post. =December 8th= Pariwinkle snuggled down into his comfy chair in front of the fire and reflected on the happenings this evening. Based on the information provided by Litto, and his assessment that there was no danger to going, Pariwinkle had decided to visit Ms Langley and take her up on the offer of tea. He followed the directions provided in the invitation, and found himself at a door at the top of a tall flight of steps in Iron Forge. He knocked loudly at the door, and was soon greeted by a cute little Gnome who introduced herself as June. She invited him in. After a short exchange of pleasantries, she showed him to a well set table and the tea. The tea was quite good, requiring only five lumps of sugar to be drinkable. He sipped it, and enjoyed a short period of conversation with June, where they both seemed to be searching for information. She seemed interested in learning as much about him as she could. He used the opportunity to find out more about her and her husband. After a while, a rather obnoxious fellow by the name Frizzlesprout showed up, soiling the atmosphere and the carpet. Apparently he had just been working in a butcher shop, most likely as one of the menials responsible for emptying the items not fit for consumption, and had failed to clean himself up. Since he was obviously June's friend, Pariwinkle kept his thoughts about the loutish behavior of menials to himself. With his arrival, the tea was rapidly losing its charm, until two other lovely ladies arrived. One was named Livie, she was a very pleasant and attractive Gnome, who worked at a place called the Jester. The other was an imposing tall, yet still lovely human woman called Shame. Pariwinkle quite enjoyed the banter between Shame and Frizlesprout fellow, as she seemed to have little love for him. Eventually the party was joined by a rather imposing looking Dwarf, who despite his appearance in combat garb, proved to be quite pleasant as well. Pariwinkle had several more cups of tea, and quite enjoyed the banter between the friends. It was with regret that he noticed the time and had to excuse himself. He had found out a bit about June and her husband, but he had not discovered why they suddenly had an interest in him. For now, he would give her the benefit of the doubt and not assume any sinister motives. Still, he would be cautious as always, he had not survived as long as he had as a Rocketfellers by be being careless. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from the desk next to the chair and penned a short thank you note. =December 8th: Letter= By Pariwinkle Dearest Ms Langley I quite enjoyed our little tea. The conversation with you and your friends was both stimulating and entertaining. The tea itself was the best I have had in quite some time. I appreciate your hospitality and hope to enjoy your company again in the future. Please give your friends my best. Sincerly yours Pariwinkle Cogsworth Rocketfellers III =December 11th: Letter= By Bonnyjune Mister Rocketfellers, Let me start by saying how thrilled I am to have received your letter. Due to health complications, I'm stuck at home and cannot see many visitors, so needless to say, I'm bored to tears. Any and all correspondences go a long way to alleviate the tedium. I hope to see you again soon, or at least when I'm feeling better. Please feel free to write any time, I love getting letters. Sincerely, June Langley =December 12th: Letter= By Pariwinkle Dear June How absolutly grand to hear from you again. As I mentioned in my thank you note, I absolutely enjoyed the tea with you, and so appreciated the invitation. I am sorry to hear that your current situation forces you to stay home. I myself tend to have the wandering spirit, and understand how frustrating it would be if I was unable to get out and about. Be assured I will happily stop by to visit any time I find myself in Iron Forge, though I can not say exactly when that will be. It was also quite nice to meet your friends. With the exception of that Frizzlespigot fellow, they all seemed quite pleasent and enjoyable. I hope it wont seem rude of me to wonder why you and your husband would associate with a Gnome of such questionable character as this Frazzlepants fellow. Either way, I quite enjoyed your company, and look forward to the opportunity to enjoy it more. Till then be safe and happy Pariwinkle Cogsworth Rocketfellers III =December 12th= By Tai Jiang Tai folded up the letter from June Langley, and pursed his lips in thought. Leaning back in his chair, the old springs creaking a bit, Tai ran over the possibilties in his mind. She'd opened her letter with a compliment but followed with a hard left ... Please don't ruin that by meddling. You'll know what I'm speaking of and your interference is unwelcome. Please consider this a friendly suggestion. Tai frowned. Where had they slipped up? This had to be about Rocketfellers' request for information, but Kya and Von had handled it - two of the best Tigers they had. Tai drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. Fel, they'd followed all the protocols and met with Litto, never with Rocketfellers. The thought tickled the back of his brain that maybe, just maybe they hadn't screwed up - at least in this instance - and Mrs. Langley was referring to something else entirely. It would be a costly mistake to underestimate June Langley. She gave off clues, both subtle and direct as a sledgehammer to the face, that she was not to be toyed with. Byron Langley, her husband, had seemed a promising business associate but had pulled out of a potentially profitable arms deal. Still, it seemed wise to keep the door open to other deals with the gun maker. Each organization had stumbled a bit in dealing with the other: Amas, a friend of Von's, had taken it upon himself to snatch June, thinking he was doing the Tong a favor (Tai shook his head at the memory, "With friends like that ...") while Ms. Shame, Byron's clerk, had hired out Domo and Oleandre, leaving Domo badly hurt and Ollie covered in very unappealing slime (Neither outcome pleased Tai). Tai weighed this against Pariwinkle Rocketfellers’ business. Tai wouldn't go so far as to say he trusted this gnome, but so far he'd been a man of his word. And Tai liked his man, Litto - smart, discrete ... Tai had wondered more than once how he might make an offer to Litto without risking his business with Rocketfellers ... Tai shook his head, coming back to the issue. In addition to the risk of poking the hornets' nest that was June Langley and losing future business with Byron Langley, there was the very real risk of disappointing Rocketfellers. Damn, had Rocketfellers thrown him under the proverbial horse cart. And revealed their working relationship to the Langleys? Funny how often business was about avoiding risks, rather than reaping rewards. Tai sat up in his chair and began to write the first of two carefully penned letters ... =December 12th: Letter= By Tai Jiang Dear Mrs. Langley, It was a pleasure to hear from you, as so often it seems we only manage to converse in passing. You mentioned a concern and a friendly suggestion, and I would be a fool to underestimate the importance of any advice you offer. Of course, I might be inclined to offer similar advice to you, as my own friendly suggestion of not meddling in my business. Perhaps this is something you and I should talk about in person and in private, as I’d rather avoid any misunderstandings. Truly, Tai Jiang =December 12th: Letter= By Tai Jiang A sealed letter, marked only with ‘PCR III’, slipped into Borri’s shopping basket one day while he’s at the market Dear Mr. Rocketfellers, It seems that we’ve somehow ruffled the skirts of Mrs. Langley – she’s warned me off from ‘meddling’. I’m hoping to meet with her in private, but I have to assume she somehow knows that we gave you a file on Langley. I’m writing to you to 1) warn you that she likely knows more than she lets on and 2) wonder if you are certain that our lines of communication are secure. I trust my people and Litto seems capable, but the shot across my bow from Mrs. Langley suggests something isn’t right. I also wanted to assure you that I understand the nature of our relationship – and that it requires discretion on both our parts. I’m willing to deny our business if I can get some assurance from you that we are of like mind. You’re a businessman and I’m sure you’re looking for new opportunities as well, but it pays to maintain those working relationships that have proven themselves, don’t you think? Sincerely, Jiang =December 12th: Letter= By Bonnyjune Dear Mister Rocketfellers, Oh, I about fell out of bed reading your last letter. Byron and Fizzlepocket friends? No, my husband has little love lost for the congenial Mister Tweek. As to my friendship with Fizzlepocket, suffice it to say that we understand each other and, between you and me, his rotten apple attitude is mostly a show. Hope to see you sometime, June Langley =December 12th: Letter= By Bonnyjune Mister Jiang, You know you're always welcome in my home. June Langley =December 13th: Letter= By Pariwinkle Dear Mr Jiang I sincerly hope that Ms Langley is not privy to the business I conduct with you and yours. While her husband is not direct competition with my work, he could be considered competition in the future, and I would not like that. I also would not like my relationship with you exposed as I rely on your organization for many things. I do not think Litto is to blame for any leaks, as he is both competent and loyal. I am not saying your people are not, but I would like to know where the leaks are occuring if any are. My largest projects are at critical stages now, and to encounter any disruptions due to idle chatter would be most annoying. Please let me know if you discover a leak so we can seal it quickly. Also, I am still interested in anything you can tell me about this FrizzleFrazzle fellow Ms Langley associates with. PCRIII =January 3rd: Letter= By Pariwinkle Pariwinkle sat back in his chair and relaxed for the first time in weeks. Litto had just finished his report and was waiting for a response. Pariwinkle picked up his writing board, a quill and some ink, and began to write a letter. Dear Mr Jiang My agent informs me that no leak in either your or my organization occured. I am quite pleased to hear this, as it would have severely impacted my plans if one had. I appreciate your quick response in looking into and resolving this matter. The bag of diamonds that accompanies this letter is for you and your investigator. Thank you again for proving to me I chose wisely when I chose to include you and yours in my business dealings. PCR III =January 17th: Letter= By Pariwinkle Dear Mr Jiang Due to some unforseen complications I will find myself outside of the more civilized locals I normally frequent. To ensure my business ventures continue to prosper until I have completed my current project, I am leaving my agent, whom you know as Litto, in charge of my staff. Please address any business issues that may arise in my absence to him. Very Respectfully PCRIII =January 26th: Letter= By Pariwinkle Dear Litto Thank you for the summary of my business ventures since I have been gone. I am glad to see that I have chosen well in leaving you in charge. Continue to perform this well and you will be rewarded greatly when I return. It has come to my attention that the Ring Leaders in the Stormwind Stockades have refused to pay us for the assistance we provided them. Sneaking the weapons they requested past the guards was no easy feat, even if they are total baffoons. It angers me that after all our efforts and expenses they break the contract by refusing to pay. I will not tollerate that. You are to find the ringleaders and give each one of them a special message from me. Once you have extracted something dear to each one of them, I want them displayed publically so everyone knows the cost of breaking a contract. Do not fail me Litto, as I would hate to have to send a special message to you. PCRIII =January 26th: Letter= By Tai Jiang Litto, In Mister Rocketfellers's absence, I've been impressed by the way you manage the business. Not the least of your employer's skills is his ability to judge talent. In Ratchet, I heard a bit of news that Rocketfellers' interests were well protected in the Stonetalon Mountains. It's wise to send very clear messages in any dealings with the merchants of the Venture Company, but I've got a very strong impression that you are an excellent communicator and are not in need of any advice. I am not sure of the extent of your operation, but I certainly would offer you, as a business colleague, the use of my own employees to either assist you with the delivery of any particular messages, or, if you wish, make arrangements to deliver them independently. At Gray Tiger Shipping & Freight, we deliver. There are a couple of business matters I'd like to talk to you about. Aside from the matter of continuing the deliveries, I thought it might be wise for us to talk a bit about the new markets that have developed. As we both already know, it's clear that each of our organizations (as well as many others) hopes to take advantage of new opportunities for profit. Considering how fierce such competition might be, we might want to sit down and determine how our paths might complement one another. Contact me, or one of my capable employees, if you are so inclined. Sincerely, Tai Jiang Enlclosure: Sealed letter addressed to Pariwinkle Rocketfellers, care of Litto =January 26th: Letter= By Litto Tai It was quite good to receive your note. My duties at PCR3 Enterprises have kept me so busy lately I have not had the pleasure of enjoying the company of you or your associates. I appreciate your offer to deliver messages for me. Lately I have been delivering quite a few messages. Sometimes, if you want the right message to be received, you have to deliver it personally, but be assured that if I need help with deliveries, you and yours will come immediately to mind. I am more than willing to discuss any business ventures with you. My employer has the highest respect for your business smarts, and I would be remiss not to echo those sentiments. Perhaps this Monday evening I can pay a short visit to Menethil harbor. Litto =January 26th: Letter= By Tai Jiang enclosed letter Dear Mister Rocketfellers, I know you are away but I've sent this to you via your trusted agent, Litto. I have found him an admirable proxy. In your letter, you mentioned complications. I hope that if I or my people could be of any use in making your 'complications' any less complicated, you know you could call on our expertise. I've found that the right tool for the job makes all the difference. I am also writing to you because of an opportunity that has almost literally fallen into our laps. I'm sure that Litto has informed you of the giant air ship that came crashing to earth on the remote island of Azuremyst. Aside from having the ability to navigate the winds (reportedly at altitudes much higher than the zeppelins fly at, though such claims are more readily made when they can't be tested), it seems the ship has brought immigrants to our lands, a people who call themselves Draenei. I won't bore you with details as I suspect you are likely aware of this development. Aside from the obvious opportunties (they are quite interested in trade and have established a common banking system and an open bazaar), I was struck most by the exquisite jewelry they produce. The craftsmanship is remarkable, and, I suspect, will be all the rage soon in our lands and perhaps our neighbors (though I have heard rumors that the blood elves have their own impressive jewelry makers). I am personally trying to understand as much as I can. What is clear to me is that we can expect Draenei to open shops in our lands and other craftsman to 'import' this knowledge, all in an effort to meet the demand I predict. As well, jewelry takes materials, expensive materials: precious metals, valuable stones, pearls ... You can imagine the demand for those items will skyrocket and the auctioneers already seem to anticipate this. What I would like to propose to you is a fully vertically integrated supply chain, built out of links of both of our enterprises. Stockpiling raw materials, selling what we don't need for a killing, crafting expensive finery in shops paying the lowest possible wages and/or devising mechanical devices to do the work, and, of course, capping the enterprise with jewelry outlets. I was thinking that Rocketfellers Diamond Center might be appropriate, if it suits you. I'm inclined to think that, by putting our heads together, we might identify areas where we could most effectively 'cut costs'. I hope that your present situation does not prevent you from responding, as there is little time to spare. Sincerely, Tai Jiang =January 29th: Letter= By Pariwinkle Dear Mr Jiang I appreciate your timely missive. While I am heavily occupied in my current endevor, I am never too busy to discuss a potentially lucrative opportunity. Based on reports from My Agents, I too have become aware of the rise in prices of materials that could be useful in the making of fine jewelry. As you already know by my payment to you with rare gems, I have my sources where these sorts of materials are concerned, and have already begun stockpiling many of the rarest sorts of gems with an eye to the future. Your proposal fits well into my already existing plans, and with our combined resources and business know how, I am sure we could turn a tidy profit for both of us. To this end I authorize you to begin the activities necessary to align my efforts with your own. Please work through my Acting Business Manager, as I am not able to guarantee I can commit the time necessary to pull this off. As you already know him and have worked with him in the past, I am sure the two of you can come to an acceptable split of responsibilities and rewards. Show him this letter as my authorization for him to work directly with you. If you see further opportunities in the future, please do not hessitate to inform me. I have more than enough investment capital available to invest in profitable ventures, and would be quite pleased to work as closely with you in the future as we have in the past. PCRIII =February 1st: Letter= By Pariwinkle Litto Mr Jiang has some very interesting proposals for making money. I authorize you to work directly with him in my name to Maximize our profits for this year. I want to be sitting at the head of the table beside my father by the next family reunion Litto. Make this happen. PCRIII =February 2nd: Letter= By Pariwinkle Dearest Ms Langley June, it was quite entertaining talking to you for a bit today. I appreciate your taking time out of your busy day to entertain such an incorrigable soul as myself. I am delighted to hear you are resident in Shat(whateveritiscalled). The outlands seem the place to be nowadays, and a mover and shaker such as yourself could hardly be expected to be anywhere else. I am sure you will be giving style and class lessons in short order. It was very kind of you to invite me to come by and see the little one. There is nothing as adorable as a lovely Gnomish baby that is the offspring of good stock, unless of course it is a Gnomish man begging pitously for the attention of a Gnomish lass who will have nothing to do with him. Thank goodness you are already taken, so I dont have to subjugate myself to such "adorableness." I look forward to seeing her as soon as I finish my quest for unimaginable power. As for me, I am about a third of the way to Grand Master. As I mentioned in our conversation, I still cant believe the Council refuses to accept my bribes to just give me the title. I cant see what difference it would make in the long run, and they would be richer for the experience. Well I say to the Nether with them. I will be a Grand Master soon enough, and I wont invite any of them over for the party. Be safe good lady. Take care of your two little ones (Langley and the baby). Teach those outlanders some manners. Your devoted servant Pariwinkle Cogsworth Rocketfellers III =February 6th= By Pariwinkle Pariwinkle sat and thought about his latest conversations with June. She was a wonderfully engaging woman. Langley was truely a lucky man. She had a way of cutting through the bull and getting right to the heart of any subject, which Pariwinkle quite enjoyed. Their conversation had drifted to women, with June encouraging him to "find someone special." Then somehow his mother had come up in the conversation. He remember so little about her. He remembered a smiling face. Kind words. Someone who he could turn to when he was frightened. That of course had been the problem. The last thing his father wanted was a son who ran to women for solice when he was frightened. As his father had put it "There is no room for kindness or fear in the world of big money Pariwinkle." Soon after, the woman he vaguely remembered as his mother had dissappeared, and he never saw her again. His father allowed him to cry once and only once, after telling him his "mother" would not be around anymore. He explained that she was fairly compensated for her time and effort and that he need no longer concern himself with her. He then turned Pariwinkle over to the army of tutors who slowly and painfully turned him from the fun loving and caring little boy that he was, into the heartless financial genious that he is. He loved his father. And one day, he would replace his father at the head of the family table, just as his father had replaced his grandfather. And just like his father had, he would empty the trash and think no more of it. Then, he would worry about fathering the next heir to the Rocketfellers line. Continuing the family name with a Pariwinkle at the helm, after all, was the most important thing a Rocketfellers could do. =February 16th= By Pariwinkle For perhaps the hundreth time in the last hour Pariwinkle cursed the unreasonableness of life and sanctimoneous Grand Master Warlocks. He sat on his horse, his butt chaffed from what seemed like endless hours riding about the countryside of the Outlands. The smell wafting up to him was yet another of the many discomforts he had been enduring to achieve the title of Grand Master. Before him, Borriguard, down on one knee, was sifting through yet another pile of animal droppings. "Found one" he said, holding up a large cherry looking seed. "That makes a handfull Master, only one more handfull to go." "Well get on with it then!" Pariwinkle shouted, not even trying to hide his irritation. "I dont want to be at this silly task all day long." Borriguard got up and walked over to another mound of droppings a short bit away. He began his search all over again. "How these damable tasks will ever help me achieve Grand Master is beyond me." Pariwinkle muttered to himself. He hoped, with all his might, that he could get all this unenjoyable exploring and adventuring done soon so he could get back to the comfort of his board room. To sit behind a desk buried knee deep in financial reports and business prospects made his mouth water. That reminded him of lunch, which reminded him that Borriguard would be fixing it. "Borriguard" he shouted down to his indentured man servant. "You darn well make sure you wash your hands well before you get to fixing my lunch!." "Yes Master" Borriguard replied quickly, but he was far enough away that Pariwinkle didn't notice the sly smile on his face. =February 20th: Letter= To: Pariwinkle Cogsworth Rocketfellers III By Litto Sir I spoke with Mr Tai Jiang and his associates yesterday. Their proposal is very solid. Given their past performance I have no doubt this endevor will also be successful. I authorized the use of your capital funds to finance thier efforts. The money will primarily be used to buy the assets and materials necessary to vertically integrate the Jewelry Crafting industry. I am sure you shall enjoy a large margin of profitability from this business venture once it is up and fully running. I shall keep you informed of the situation. Litto